


Killing Trent

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: A little something, especially for those of you who enjoy Chuck's Twitch streams.Maybe there will be more
Kudos: 4





	Killing Trent

**Author's Note:**

> A little something, especially for those of you who enjoy Chuck's Twitch streams.   
> Maybe there will be more

Maybe it _wasn’t_ a smart idea but at least it _was_ an idea.

  
Trent was just in the way. In more than one way to be precise. He stood between Chuck and a freaking singles title, he stood between Chuck and Orange…   
Trent needed to be out of the picture for Chuck to be happier. 

And Chuck already had a plan in mind. It was after a particularly shitty night in Jacksonville when Chuck made his way to Orange’s hotel room to ask him for help.

  
„I just need you to be there. Hold up a camera, baybee. Nothing more. I’ll do the rest. He’ll never call us freaks for wanting more than hugs and smooches.“  
Orange hummed, raising his eyebrow.   
„Okay, and I’ll massage your _feet_ if you help me.“ Chuck added and smirked, playing with the bourbon in his glass.  
„Fine.“ Orange mumbled, slightly shrugging his shoulders. 

Chuck texted Trent, asking him to come over to 'film some shit for BTE‘ and then he just paced around in the room.   
Every minute felt like an eternity to him until there was finally a knock on the door. 

They talked about Chuck’s _idea_ for Being the Elite and Trent agreed to help out with a screentest. He took off most of his clothes, only wearing his shorts before Chuck poured some oil all over him, just to make his _tits_ show off better on cam. Trent kneeled down in the middle of the bathroom as Chuck got out the leather belt that he carefully wrapped around Trent’s neck.  
Orange stood right next to them, holding the camera in silence. 

„Go…“ Chuck said towards Orange and he could see the red light turn on. A smirk grew on his lips as he pulled the belt tighter around Trent’s neck.  
His, soon to be former, best friend started to struggle against the leather, desperately trying to fill up his lungs with oxygen. The oil on the tiles made it impossible for him to get up.  
Slowly his face turned deep red before he would stop struggling.  
Chuck let go off the belt before kneeling down next to Trent to check if he really was dead.   
„You gotta give the people what they want…“ he whispered as he pulled him into some kind of hug before letting him fall back against the tiles. Best friends were _over_.

Chuck nearly jumped out of his gaming chair as he woke up, his face hurting like crazy. His breath was ragged as he got up to head into the bathroom to splash his face with icy cold water. It was covered with lines and marks from his keyboard. Chuck laughed and felt his tension subside.   
Those god damn dreams about killing Trent really needed to stop, he thought before heading into his bedroom to get some more rest for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought that he writes stories too...   
> But I guess he'll never show us, I decided to just write those kinda ideas myself with a little twist^^


End file.
